User blog:ClevanOTP/Glee: The Next Generation Presents: Evil
Based on the characters created by JamesonOTP. Plot When Evan fully recovers from his suicidal attempt, he realizes that it pushes him further away from Claude to a point where Claude is caught kissing someone else, when this happens, Evan tries to break through, and when Miles tries to defend and support Evan through the issue, it brings them closer. However, this causes Evan to believe that he may have stronger feelings for him than before, however, Miles seems to be interested in Ana after a tough end with his relationship with Taylor. Songs *'All I See Is Gold '''by ''Bridgit Mendler. ''Sung by Evan Marx and Ana Watson. *'One Thing by One Direction. ''Sung by Miles Larson and Chuck Salvatore. *'Not Tonight 'by ''Elle Varner. Sung by Evan Marx. '' Characters Starring Current Main Characters *Landon Liboiron as Evan Marx *Josh Hutcherson as Miles Larson *Lucy Hale as Ana Watson *Max Thieriot as Jaxon Pierce *Hutch Dano as Claude Montague *Andrew Garfield as Chuck Salvatore *Emma Stone as Rose Mitchell Guest Characters *Hill Harper as Lorenzo Marx *Elizabeth Reaser as Kristen Marx. *Keke Palmer as Elise Marx. Unconfirmed but Possible Character Roles *Ashley Tisdale as Taylor Atkinson *Ellen Page as Lana Addison *Nicholas Hoult as James Holland *Kate Mara as Natasha Leonard *Logan Lerman as Adam Gray Covers NotTonightEAT.PNG Episode 1 (2 Parts So Far): As thunder loudly crashed down through the path of Evan's home, as Evan sat with his legs crossed like a pretzel, holding his pillow in his hand, rocking back and forth very slowly, he suddenly flashed back to the moment where he tried to hurt himself. All he could remember was the bottle of pills in his hand, looking in the mirror, having a weak feeling and ending up falling on the floor with pills splattered on the floor. Evan shook his head in disbelief, still feeling as if he was going to die, he pushed away those images, got up from his bed and walked slowly downstairs, it was midnight so he slowly walked down the steps without a creek or a loud sound. As he stepped down the final step, he saw Miles laying down the living room couch, sleeping heavily with the TV still brightly flashing his face. He sighed, and slowly went to the television and turned it off, and he took one gaze at Miles and walked away and went straightforward to the kitchen. He sighed and grabbed a bowl and looked into his freezer and grabbed a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and put out 4 scoops into the bowl, and put everything back where it was. ''There I am, still depressed, tired, weary, hungry, still weak from those pills, I just feel so different now, everyone's treating me differently, the students at McKinley are always staring at me, do they even understand the pain that I've been going through those days? It's already been 2 weeks after what happened to me and I'm still feeling like I'm being treated differently. Claude has been avoiding my calls and texts ever since he went back to Dalton, I hardly want to talk to my parents, or shall I say, Kristen and Lorenzo, after what I've found out, Miles is the only person right now that I can count on for support and company, even though Glee Club has been there, I still feel like none of them except for Miles can understand what I've been through. Elise hardly wants to speak to them also, I've just been substituting my love and friendship with cartons of ice cream and donuts, and I'm still hungry. I just wish that this tension and drama would all end already, it's just too much for me to handle, especially going with the fact that I've been calling Claude every single day wishing he would answer, he never even knew that I tried to kill myself, I feel like my brain is stuck inside a evil and twisted world right now, God, help me. Evan slowly walked back out of the kitchen and went back upstairs, and back into his bedroom. _______________________________________ The next morning, Evan walked inside of the school to the hallways. grabbing ahold of his bag on his right shoulder, and as he continued to walk through, he went to his locker to grab his things for his first period class, and he grabbed his phone to still check if Claude ever returned any of his texts, he looked, and he didn't return any, he sighed and leaned the back of his head on the locker. Jaxon suddenly walked pass and stopped, "Hey, Ev, is everything okay," Evan slowly turned to Jaxon, "Does my pale and dull expression look like I'm okay to you? No attitude, just stressed out," Jaxon shrugged in curiosity, "Of?" "Claude," Evan sighed in dismay, "Ever since he went back to Dalton, all he's been doing is avoiding me. On Facebook, avoiding my texts and avoiding my calls, I've called him 6 times this week and texted him 10 times this week," "Maybe he broke his phone," Jaxon said, Evan crossed his arms, "He just got a new iPhone," "Maybe you should give him some time to adapt more to Dalton again," Jaxon said, Evan gripped the straps of his backpack, and nodded, "So, when I attempted to overdose of pills, he would just ignore me just to adapt to Dalton? Right." "I don't know, bud," Jaxon said. "I'm just worried about you, ever since I found out about that you almost died of overdose, I felt so remorseful, I stayed up all night over it, same with Lana, James, and Miles, I know that he did for sure. If you feel as if Claude's avoiding you, just go to Dalton to see why he's doing it." Evan looked down, "Thanks, Jax, I guess that's my only option, right?" "I guess so," Jaxon said, patting his back, "See you at Glee Club rehearsals," Evan gave a short smile, then back to a frown, and walked away. '''To be continued. :) Category:Blog posts